Regret
by TenzouGirl
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINJA! "You don't know what you have until its gone, but while you have it, hold onto it strong." One-sided KakaSaku... 'Tis a YamaSaku story. Pretty depressing :P Kakashi Sakura Yamato love!


So, it's my friend, "MoreThanABitCrazy29's birthday today. SHE DIDN'T REMIND ME UNTIL LIKE 4 MINUTES AGO, and this story idea had been floating around in my head for a few days, so I figured, hell I may as well dedicate it to someone who totally deserves it. Thanks for listening to all my stories, and I'm glad you're one of my closest friends, Ninja-shum :D Ps. CHECK OUT HER STORIES. HOLY JASHIN-SAMA THEY ARE AMAZING! XD

:D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D :X he ate too much! }:D

_My name is Kakashi Hatake. Throughout my years, my life has begun to fall apart, literally and figuratively. You never know what you have until it's gone, but while you have it, hold onto it strong. My best friend once said:"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are __**worse than scum." **__What is a man who's been abandoned by everything he ever dared to say he truly cared for? _

_Sakura is __**gone.**__ She left, with him, with my comrade; one of the men I would have died for. I wasn't blind to his affection for her, or hers for him, but I wish they hadn't forgotten about me. _

_But I'm foolish; a sensei should never love his student. Not like that, anyways. There were rules, regulations, and punishments for such actions and feelings. I would have gotten Sakura in much more trouble than she ever deserved, and that was something I couldn't bring myself to do, no matter how much my heart ached when I saw them together. I felt betrayed, hurt, by those I called my comrades, my students… and even my friends._

_I would have gone to the end of the earth; I would have killed just to make her happy. I protected her with my life, as I had promised to when we faced the mist ninja and she was scared out of her mind. I swore to protect her, and I always did._

_The accident was __**his fault. **__I trusted him to keep her safe, and he couldn't. _

_**Sasuke. **__His name still tastes bitter in my mouth. He killed him, while he protected her. I suppose he was gallant in his last few seconds, when he took the blade instead of letting her get hurt. That is one thing I can never blame Yamato for; Sasuke, the bastard, may he rot in hell. _

_I still wonder what Yamato's last thoughts were… were they relieved that he had succeeded in at least keeping Sakura alive for a few more precious moments? Was he heartbroken that he was never able to tell her how much she __**truly meant to him?**__ Did he die with a smile on his face, knowing he had died for __**her? **__For __**HIS **__Sakura? I only wish I could have told her how much I loved her, how I ached when I saw her crying, how it hurt me to see her with him._

_I only wish I could have been there for her. I wish I could have told her how much I cared, instead of being her stupid sensei. I should have been her love, her friend, her confidant. I should have __**listened, **__and maybe… maybe I would have been able to save her. I could have saved her… from herself._

_I still wonder what my, __**his**__, Cherry Blossom's last thoughts were. Will she miss me? Did she do it knowing she would soon see Yamato again? Why wasn't I ever good enough? I was only her stupid sensei, too love struck and dutiful to listen to his closest student, to his light, to his flower. __**I, her stupid sensei, could have stopped her from killing herself**__. She died alone, as Yamato had. She left me alone __**again, **__to be with him. She was my light, and without her __**I am lost**__. Until the end of time I will walk the dark path alone, without her sunshine to guide me. I would do anything for her, anything to make her happy. _

_I only hope she finds him someday, and that he truly realizes how special she really is._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-

Depressing, ne? I am UNABLE to make a happy story! It's just NO FUN. Anyways, for my AMAZING friend, Ninjaaaaaaaaaaa! :D you've brightened my days with your stories, so I figured I'd give you a depressing story as a birthday present. It's just how I roll, foo'! :D She's amazing, and I'd be lost without her! Give her stories a good read! :D ITS WORTH IT~

-lots 'o love, Tenzougirl 3

HAPPY BIRHTDAY, NINJA~


End file.
